The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 11 Invasion of The Tinysauruses
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). Every year, as the warm season approaches a certain tree in the valley blooms with lots of Raspberries. Because of the tastiness of all the Raspberries in the tree, every Herbivore and Omnivore wants his/her fair share of it. However, because of this tastiness and the fact that there seems to be only 1 such tree in the whole valley, there is hardly enough for all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children to eat. Because of this none may eat any of the Raspberries until an awesome year comes to the valley. The 6 children were eagerly waiting to nibble the 1st Raspberry. Tulip was about to take one of the Raspberries but Luke quickly tells her to stop and reminds them all that none may take any treesweets until an awesome day called (Nibbling Day) comes to the valley. A beautiful day where all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children gather around the Raspberry tree to eat. This however doesn't stop Alex from flying to the tree's crown and trying to take one of the Raspberries. Just then, Snowflake’s father (Topsy) emerges and states very clearly how every Herbivore and Omnivore has waited for such a long time to taste all the Raspberries from the tree. Sunflower teases Luke for being too little to actually reach the Raspberries. Meanwhile Topsy is visited by a female Triceratops named (Tria) who decided to be friends with Topsy. Snowflake shows up and she also met Tria and Snowflake also decided to be friends with Tria. Luke meanwhile goes off by himself feeling very down about how little he is. As Luke returns to the Raspberry tree he climbs up the cliff right next to it and tries to reach one of the Raspberries by himself. As he does Luke accidentally falls right through the tree and knocks down every single Raspberry. All the Raspberries fell out of the tree and splattered all over the place. Realizing the trouble he is now in Luke faints. As Luke wakes up he found himself surrounded by a herd of miniature Sauropods (Mussaurus).The Mussaurus herd have eaten all the Raspberries and quickly ran away once the shocked Luke starts screaming out of fear. Upon noticing that all the Raspberries are gone, all the Herbivores and Omnivores begin to suspect that Luke is responsible. Luke, afraid to admit that it was his fault that all the Raspberries fell off of the tree, blames everything on the Mussaurus group. At 1st no one believes him but when all the Herbivores and Omnivores see evidence of tiny teeth marks on a Raspberry Luke is believed and all the Herbivores and Omnivores started searching for the Mussaurus group preparing to drive them all out of the valley once they all have been found. As Luke and Sunflower are searching around the valley, Luke falls down into a pothole in the ground where it turns out the Mussaurus group are hiding inside. 1st being afraid of the Mussaurus group Luke flees deeper into the cave but soon enough Luke finds out that the Mussaurus group are not as bad as Luke thought and he makes friends with the Mussaurus group. Upon hearing how difficult it is for the Mussaurus group to find food Luke promises to help bring the Mussaurus group as many plants as he can every night. Eventually Luke feels ready to tell his friends about the colony of the Mussaurus group living in the underground caverns. The 6 children all get to see the Mussaurus group for themselves and promises not to tell all the Herbivores and Omnivores. Even Sunflower who is still angry with Topsy also promises to keep it secret mainly because Sunflower finds out that she can relate more to them than she would've imagined. Many of the Mussaurus*s in the colony feel that their leader (Jake) bosses the Mussaurus herd around a bit too much, though Jake simply wants their best. As to the reason that Jake doesn't trust the bigger Dinosaurs is that they are in Jake’s opinion only seem to think: “Because they're bigger, it makes them more important” When sneaking off to see the Mussaurus group again, the 6 children are busted by Topsy. But when Topsy tries to ask them where they're going this time of night, Sunflower angrily throws the question back at Topsy. But Topsy tells the 6 children that it is the Mussaurus group that they have to worry about. Then Topsy tells the 6 children, "Now shoo! skedaddle! Back home! All of you!" And Topsy warns the 6 children to not let him catch them out late at night again saying, "Don't ever let me catch you out this late again!" Topsy not wanting Snowflake to find out about him and Tria manages to see them off. Just as Tria comes up to Topsy, they both spotted 2 of the Mussaurus*s who went out from their secret pothole to find the 6 children. A chase ensues which eventually reveals the Mussaurus hideout. As all the Herbivores and Omnivores prepare to block the pothole, Luke realizing that he must tell the truth and he admits that it was his fault that the Raspberries are gone and not the Mussaurus groups'. However just as Luke's finished, the pothole collapses trapping the Mussaurus group inside. The next day Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake got mad at Luke for messing up all the Raspberries from the tree and for blaming everything on the Mussaurus group. After that, Luke also gets mad at his friends and walks off. Meanwhile Sunflower walks up to Tria and makes Tria feel better, then she starts to make friends with Tria. Meanwhile the Mussaurus herd arrived into the Mysterious Beyond to get away from the valley, but they are all chased back into the valley by 2 Theropods (Dromaeosaurus). The Mussaurus group ran through the cave while the Dromaeosaurus pair chase the Mussaurus group. The Mussaurus herd hid themselves inside the pile of rocks and the Dromaeosaurus pair find their way into the valley. Meanwhile Luke being angry goes off by himself to see beautiful stuff for himself because he is mad at his friends for being mean to him and he told himself that he is now big enough to take care of himself. Luke also does not want to talk to his friends ever again. Just then, the Dromaeosaurus pair got out of a secret hole and they both entered the valley. Meanwhile Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake started crying about what they have done to Luke. Sunflower then shows up and tells her friends to go find Luke and tell him that they are so sorry about what they have done. Just as the 5 children went over to a log where they Luke who was walking behind and through a bushy forest, suddenly the Dromaeosaurus pair showed up in front of the 5 children after mistaking them for Luke. The Dromaeosaurus pair began chasing the 5 children. The Blue Dromaeosaurus was about to eat up Sunflower, but thanks to Tria who shows up and pushes the Blue Dromaeosaurus aside. Just as the Blue Dromaeosaurus roars into the air and she chases off Daisy and Snowflake, the Purple Dromaeosaurus chases off Tulip, but thanks to Luke who saves Tulip by throwing a medium rock at the Purple Dromaeosaurus’s face. While running, Tulip tells Luke and she is so sorry about what she has done to Luke. Just then, the Purple Dromaeosaurus recovers and started pursuing Luke and Tulip. Meanwhile the Blue Dromaeosaurus was just about to eat up Alex, Daisy and Snowflake until 2 of the Mussaurus*s who jumped on the Blue Dromaeosaurus’s back and started tickling and biting her whole body. Meanwhile the Purple Dromaeosaurus corners Tria and charges towards her, but thanks to Topsy who throws the Purple Dromaeosaurus up into the air after the Purple Dromaeosaurus charged towards Tria and Topsy. Meanwhile The Blue Dromaeosaurus accidentally bit her own tail after trying to bite one of the Mussaurus*s that were on her tail. Just then, the Mussaurus group showed up and started attacking the Dromaeosaurus pair, but they are all knocked off. Topsy comes up and comforts Alex, Daisy, Snowflake, and the Mussaurus group. The Dromaeosaurus pair circle around Topsy preparing to attack and kill Topsy forever, but thanks to a Maiasaura herd who had showed up and began chasing off the Dromaeosaurus pair back to the Mysterious Beyond through the same hole where the Dromaeosaurus pair came through. The Blue Dromaeosaurus snarls at the Maiasaura herd then she retreats. Then the Maiasaura herd covers up the hole for good with a large boulder. A few years later, Nibbling Day has finally came to the valley at last and all the Raspberries in the tree grew back in time. All the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children and the Mussaurus group all ate the Raspberries and they all lived happily ever after.